


The Elusive 'Sports Gay'

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged Up, M/M, Multi, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Kurusu, Mishima, and Goro all hang out in Akira's room and shoot the breeze. Everybody's aged up to over the legal drinking age in both America and Japan.





	The Elusive 'Sports Gay'

“You see I was thinking.” 

Akira snerked. When wasn’t Akechi thinking? It sharpened his brown eyes and brought color to those high cheekbones of his. 

Apparently moreso when he was tipsy. 

“No you see, in our little trinity we have ‘the sports gay’,’ he motioned at Yuuki who looked surprised before beginning to protest. ‘ ‘The smart gay’,” here he motioned to himself where he lay on the floor. ‘And ‘the lazy gay’!” Kurusu’s turn to face his widened eyes at the boy sprawled on his floor.”

“...’ He blinked his large, grey eyes. ‘I do more work than you do!”

“Debatable.” The detective’s giggle brought color to the other boys’ cheeks. 

“ ‘The misunderstood gay’, maybe?” Akira blinked at the other one. Mishima chuckled and raised his glass to his lips.

“Better than ‘the punk gay’, I guess.” He shrugged one shoulder and rested a hand beside him on the bed. The boy on the couch lit up.

“No that’s Ryuji!” He dissolved into beautiful, blushing laughter. His cheeky laughter turned to cackling at the way the man on the floor grimaced. 

“No, he’s -straight-.” He declared with a sneer. 

“Straighter than a ruler.” Akira shook his head, his curls bouncing around his face. He loved his best friend, but he was the definition of A Straight Mess. Mishima’s chuckles brought grey eyes back over to where he perched on the couch in his boyfriend’s attic room. 

“They have those bendy rulers, yknow?” The Moon made a snaking motion with his free hand to illustrate. Akira fell backwards into his mattress. 

“No.” He shook his head. No. 

“They have those?” Akechi’s throat had begun to go hoarse from the drink, but Yuuki’s laughter tinkled and cracked as per the norm. Neither were particularly bad sounds, thought Akira as he rested his hands beneath his head and closed his eyes. He’d have to make A’s throat hoarse more often, and they BOTH knew how easily their third’s laughter was to elicit. When they got going. 

The buzzed man smirked as his lovers kept their string of nonsense to the background.


End file.
